


BAU Baddies

by Spark_Stark



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Not Serious, Texting, The BAU Team - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_Stark/pseuds/Spark_Stark
Summary: P. Garcia has named the group 'BAU Baddies'.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 136
Kudos: 435





	1. August 4th, 8.45p.m

_P. Garcia has added A. Hotchner, D. Morgan, D. Rossi, E. Prentiss, J. Jareau and S. Reid to the group._

_P. Garcia has named the group 'BAU Baddies'._

**P. Garcia:** welcome my loves <3

**D. Rossi:**?

**S. Reid:** oh no

**P. Garcia:** oh yes

**A. Hotchner:** Penelope, I wasn't serious.

**E. Prentiss:** it's too late, the seed has been sewn. now we suffer

_P. Garcia has renamed A. Hotchner 'Grumpy Dwarf'._

_P. Garcia has renamed D. Morgan 'Chocolate Thunder'._

_P. Garcia has renamed D. Rossi 'Dad'._

_P. Garcia has renamed E. Prentiss '007'._

_P. Garcia has renamed J. Jareau 'Cheet-hoe'._

_P. Garcia has renamed S. Reid 'Sweater Vest'._

_P. Garcia has renamed herself 'Lady Gaga'._

**Dad:** I resent this.

**Dad:** I am clearly more of the fun uncle type.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** I'm 6'2".

**Lady Gaga:** and grumpy

**007:** i like it.

**Sweater Vest:** you would

**007:** :)

**Cheet-hoe:** is this cyber bullying

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Technically, no.

**Sweater Vest:** technically, no

**Sweater Vest:**

****


	2. August 9th, 7.35p.m

**007:** y'all just saw some old lady beat a homophobe with her handbag in walmart and it was iconic. 

**Lady Gaga:** we stan.

**Cheet-hoe:** what a queen.

**Sweater Vest:**

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Is the lady okay?

**007:** ya she's g.

**Chocolate Thunder:** where is her nobel prize

**Dad:** When you say 'old lady', what age are you referring to?

**007:** too old to be wife #4

**Dad:** Shame... 

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Next time, Dave. 

**Lady Gaga:** should be really be encouraging him?

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Probably not. I was simply being polite. 

**Sweater Vest:** what a gentleman

**Grumpy Dwarf:** My momma didn't raise a rude boy.

**Cheet-hoe:** that's the most southern sounding thing you've ever said and you didn't even say it.

**Dad:** When he gets to his third drink he's like a different man...

**Lady Gaga:** oh that is something i NEED to see!

**Grumpy Dwarf:** That will be something avoided at all costs.

**Chocolate Thunder:** i don't think it's up to you anymore hotch.

**Chocolate Thunder:** she's already committed to it.

**Sweater Vest:** there's no escape now

**007:** that's a slightly morbid thought..

**Cheet-hoe:** he's not wrong tho.

**Lady Gaga:** 😏😏

**Grumpy Dwarf:** I am, admittedly, a little bit scared of what Penelope will do to me.

**Dad:** I would be too.

**007:** me three

**Lady Gaga:** you guys are too kind 🥰 


	3. August 10th, 5.30p.m

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Does it rain on the moon?

**Dad:** ?

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Jack asked me and I don't know the answer.

**Sweater Vest:** no it's doesn't, there's no atmosphere or gravity so clouds are unable to form, so there can be no rain. it's also too cold for rain to fall as water droplets. it would fall like ice daggers and kill everybody.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Thanks, Spencer.

**Sweater Vest:** no problemo :)

**Grumpy Dwarf:** I might leave out the deadly ice daggers part, though.

**Sweater Vest:** yeah probably for the best lol

**Lady Gaga:** say hi to baby hotchner for me!!

**Grumpy Dwarf:** He says hello to everybody.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** And thank you tons to Spencer.

**Sweater Vest:** :)


	4. August 15th, 9.05p.m

**Chocolate Thunder:** Terminator 2 is on tonight.

**007:** sweet!!

**Dad:** Overrated.

**Chocolate Thunder:** What-

**007:** that was so not called for.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** You've upset your kids, Dave.

**007:** watch your back 🔪

**Sweater Vest:** can we play gwen stafani as we lower your coffin into the ground?

**Cheet-hoe:** that's the gayest thing you've said today

**Sweater Vest:** ✨bisexual✨

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Who is Gwen Stafani?

**Lady Gaga:** WHAT

**Sweater Vest:** emily make it a double funeral

**Dad:** Kid, I love you. But there is no way you would be able to kill Aaron.

**Sweater Vest:** i have a phd in chemistry. i can make anthrax in my sleep

**Grumpy Dwarf:** I have no doubt that Spencer could kill me.

**Lady Gaga:** kinky!

**Sweater Vest:** ...

**007:** we been knew

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Did I miss something?

**Chocolate Thunder:** Clearly

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Does anybody care to explain?

**Cheet-hoe:** nah

**007:** nah

**Chocolate Thunder:** Nah

**Dad:** Nah.

**Lady Gaga:** nah

**Sweater Vest:** nah


	5. August 16th, 5.45p.m

_Lady Gaga has renamed Sweater Vest 'Beyoncé'._

**Beyoncé:** oh my god it was ONE TIME

**Cheet-hoe:** huh?

**Chocolate Thunder:** come on babygirl what we missing?

**Lady Gaga:** Junior G-Man got lungs

**Grumpy Dwarf:** And here I was under the impression that everybody had lungs...

**007:** oh my god did hotch just make a joke??

**Dad:** We can come back to that after we explain Beyoncé.

**Lady Gaga:** spencer was singing single ladies today and he was GOOD

**007:** are you serious

**Dad:** Please tell me he did the dance too

**Cheet-hoe:** i assume this was videoed

**Lady Gaga:** i was too shocked

**Chocolate Thunder:** Pretty Boy is full of surprises..

**Beyoncé:** yall are just jealous

**007:** cue the scientific explanation of how singing works or whatever.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** I think he's just talented.

**Beyoncé:** thanks hotch :)

**Grumpy Dwarf:** You're welcome, Spencer.

**007:** do you take requests?

**Beyoncé:** NO

**Cheet-hoe:** not even *NSYNC?

**Chocolate Thunder:** lmao why *NSYNC??

**Cheet-hoe:** spence's favourite

**007:** that actually doesn't surprise me...


	6. August 28th, 1.45a.m

**Beyoncé:** i did a thing

**Grumpy Dwarf:** A thing?

**Beyoncé:** i think i need to cancel my debit card

**Grumpy Dwarf:** What did you do?

**Beyoncé:** i bought a life sized shark teddy

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Why?

**Beyoncé:** because i'm sad

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Oh.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** That is not an uncommon coping mechanism.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Do you want to talk about it?

**Beyoncé:** no it's g i'm just single af lmao

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Ok. I'm here if you need to talk.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** About the sad part. I'm probably not qualified for relationship advice.

**Beyoncé:** thanks hotch

**Beyoncé:** shouldn't you be sleeping?

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Shouldn't you?

**Beyoncé:** touché

**Grumpy Dwarf:** It's the lawyer in me.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Maybe you should try getting some sleep though. Or at least rest your mind. We can't do what we do without you.

**Beyoncé:** good night aaron

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Sleep well, Spencer.


	7. September 2nd, 6.25p.m

**Beyoncé:** alright guys opinion poll

**Beyoncé:** JJ was a mean girl in high school yes or no

**007:** yes

**Chocolate Thunder:** yes

**Dad:** No

**Lady Gaga:** no!!

**Cheet-hoe:** NO

**Beyoncé:** YES

**Beyoncé:** okay aaron you are the deciding vote

**Grumpy Dwarf:** ...Yes

**Beyoncé:** thank you!!

**Cheet-hoe:** that's not fair, of course hotch will side with you.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** What's that suppose to mean?

**Dad:** You're soft on him, Aaron.

**Beyoncé:** this is off topic

**007:** bold of you to assume this gc has a coherent train of thought.

**Cheet-hoe:** true tho

**Beyoncé:** whatever, mean girl

**Chocolate Thunder:** 🔥🔥🔥

**Dad:** Kids, no fighting...

**Beyoncé:** :p

**Cheet-hoe:** :/


	8. September 6th, 5.35p.m

**Chocolate Thunder:**

**Chocolate Thunder:** Somebody come collect their granddad.

**007:** LMAOOOOOO

**Lady Gaga:** awe he looks so happy!!

**Dad:** Probably talking about statistics.

**Cheet-hoe:** or some book

**Chocolate Thunder:** i stopped listening like five minutes ago..

**Chocolate Thunder:** maybe he'll break the record

**007:** how long has he been going at it?

**Chocolate Thunder:** eleven minutes 😐

**Dad:** What's the record?

**Cheet-hoe:** 28

**Dad:** That's kind of impressive.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** He's gorgeous.

**007:** what

**Cheet-hoe:** what

**Lady Gaga:** what!!??

**Dad:** What?

**Chocolate Thunder:** what?

**Beyoncé:** ...what

**Grumpy Dwarf:** What?


	9. September 8th, 6.15p.m

**Cheet-hoe:** Henry wants to say hi.

**Cheet-hoe:** HELLO

**Chocolate Thunder:** hey henry

**007:** what up dude

**Cheet-hoe:** WHERE UNCLE SPENCER

**Beyoncé:** right here kiddo

**Cheet-hoe:** HI

**Beyoncé:** how are you?

**Cheet-hoe:** IM HAVING MAC N CHEESE FOR DINNER

**Lady Gaga:** yay!! mac n cheese is awesome

**Dad:** Eat vegetables, kid.

**Cheet-hoe:** :P

**Cheet-hoe:** MOM SAYS I HAVE TO GO

**Cheet-hoe:** BYE

**007:** bye bye henry!

**Lady Gaga:** aunt penny loves you 💕💕

**Chocolate Thunder:** cute kid


	10. September 16th, 2.15p.m

**007:** uhh guys

**007:** why is spencer crying in the bathroom??

**Dad:** Hotch called him handsome.

**Cheet-hoe:** oh

**Lady Gaga:** oh

**Beyoncé:** i'm not crying

**Chocolate Thunder:** do i have to whoop hotch's ass?

**Beyoncé:** guys stop

**Beyoncé:** he didn't mean it it's fine

**Cheet-hoe:** spence...

**Beyoncé:** i'm fine guys

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?

**007:** ...

**Lady Gaga:**

****

**Beyoncé:** oh

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Yeah.

**Beyoncé:** um hotch could i talk to you for a minute?

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Please, come to my office.


	11. September 16th, 3.45p.m

**Lady Gaga:** Hotch and Spencer sitting in a tree

**007:** k

**Cheet-hoe:** i

**Chocolate Thunder:** s

**Dad:** s

**Lady Gaga:** i

**007:** n

**Cheet-hoe:** g

**Grumpy Dwarf:** That is hardly appropriate.

**Dad:** Says the one with their office blinds closed...

**007:** sis snapped

**Beyoncé:** maybe we just wanted to have a private conversation

**Lady Gaga:** yeah sure you did

**Cheet-hoe:** am i the only one that thought hotch was straight??

**Grumpy Dwarf:** What gave you that impression?

**Cheet-hoe:** the wife

**Grumpy Dwarf:**

**Dad:** How long have you been waiting to use that?

**Grumpy Dwarf:** High school.

**Chocolate Thunder:** damn

**Lady Gaga:** his closets have closets...

**Beyoncé:** lmao

**Dad:** So...

**007:** so...

**Cheet-hoe:** so...

**Lady Gaga:** so...

**Chocolate Thunder:** so...

**Beyoncé:** no comment


	12. September 24th, 5.10p.m

**Lady Gaga:** so

**Dad:**?

**Lady Gaga:** my cyber sleuthing has recovered something... interesting

**007:** penelope please i regret my goth phase enough already

**Lady Gaga:** don't worry emmy!! you're safe

**Lady Gaga:** for now

**007:** thanks?

**Cheet-hoe:** i'm scared

**Lady Gaga:** you shouldn't be

**Chocolate Thunder:** should i be?

**Lady Gaga:** nope

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Should I be?

**Lady Gaga:** nope

**Dad:** Me?

**Lady Gaga:** nope

**Beyoncé:** shit

**Lady Gaga:** 😏

**Lady Gaga:**

**Beyoncé:** oh no

**007:** IS THAT SPENCER... DRUNK

**Chocolate Thunder:** underage!

**Beyoncé:** it was my phd party...

**Dad:** PhD party...

**Dad:** Nerd.

**Grumpy Dwarf:** How old were you?

**Beyoncé:** 17

**Chocolate Thunder:** you were... a child

**Beyoncé:** with 2 phds 💅

**Chocolate Thunder:** and drunk

**Beyoncé:** i wasn't drunk!

**Dad:** I have never seen you wearing so little clothing, kid.

**Beyoncé:** okay mayhaps i was a little bit very drunk

**Cheet-hoe:** awe spence you're babie

**Beyoncé:** doctor

**Lady Gaga:** doctor babie

**Dad:** Hotch, you've been awfully quiet...

**007:** we see you ghosting

**Grumpy Dwarf:** I don't know what that means.

**Lady Gaga:** mmhm

**007:**

**Grumpy Dwarf:** I am going to exercise my constitutional right to the fifth amendment.

**007:** lmaooo


	13. September 29th, 7.20p.m

**Beyoncé:**

**007:** i am so not on hospital duty tonight.

**Dad:** I can't leave you kids alone for five minutes...

**Grumpy Dwarf:** For legal reasons I am going to pretend I have not seen this photo.

**Lady Gaga:** JJ you better not hurt my Handsome Hunk !!

**Dad:** Hotch and I are getting the food now, please stay safe until we get back.

**Beyoncé:** i can't make any promises

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Please behave for ten minutes...

**007:** we'll try

**007:** lol jk we won't

**Dad:** You're lucky Hotch is in a good mood. 

**007:** when we solve cases we can do whatever we want

**Grumpy Dwarf:** That is not even close to correct, Emily.

**007:** what u gonna do? ground us?

**Dad:** Yes.


	14. October 1st, 12.01a.m

**Beyoncé:** happy halloween 👻🎃

**Lady Gaga:** fr*ck yeah spooky season!!

**Cheet-hoe:** did you just censor frick?

**Lady Gaga:** yes

**007:** why??

**Lady Gaga:** because i'm baby

**Beyoncé:** that's fair...

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Wheels up at 9a.m sharp...

**Beyoncé:** :((

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Go to sleep, Spencer.

**Beyoncé:** but it's spooky season!!

**Lady Gaga:** spooky season!!

**007:** sleep is for the weak

**Grumpy Dwarf:** Sleep is for those who require it to live, which is everybody.

**007:** weak

**Beyoncé:** spooky season!!

**Grumpy Dwarf:** We will fly back to Quantico without you if you are late.

**007:** omg please

**007:** i've been dreaming about it for years


	15. October 5th, 5.45p.m

_Lady Gaga has renamed Grumpy Dwarf 'Jay-Z'_

**Dad:**?

**007:** smart one penelope

**Cheet-hoe:** ohhh

**Chocolate Thunder:** that's... actually quite funny

**Jay-Z:** I don't understand?

**Dad:** Neither do I..

**Beyoncé:** same

**Jay-Z:** I don't know what it's supposed to mean...

**Beyoncé:** OH

**Beyoncé:** i get it now

**Lady Gaga:** heheh

**007:** rossi check your pms

**Dad:** Ok...

**Dad:** Penelope, good job.

**Lady Gaga:** thanks dad

**Dad:** I still resent this.

**Jay-Z:** Does anybody care to explain the joke to me?

**Chocolate Thunder:** not really


	16. October 11th, 2.15p.m

**007:** am i hallucinating or is there something on hotch's face

**Cheet-hoe:** i think it's called a smile

**Chocolate Thunder:** lmaoo

**Jay-Z:** I am on my lunch break and therefore I can do as I please.

**Jay-Z:** Including smiling.

**Dad:** Including Spencer?

**Lady Gaga:** WOAH

**007:** 0-100 real quick

**Cheet-hoe:** probs not wrong

**Chocolate Thunder:** i'd prefer not to think about Pretty Boy doing... that

**Beyoncé:**

**Lady Gaga:** OTP

**Cheet-hoe:** OTP

**Dad:** I don't know what that means but it doesn't seem bad so...

**Dad:** OTP

**Chocolate Thunder:** OTP

**Lady Gaga:** YALL ARE SO FUCKING CUTE MY GOD I CANNOT

**007:** my cold heart has melted...

**Cheet-hoe:** they do be cute tho


	17. October 16th, 8.55p.m

**Lady Gaga:**

**Lady Gaga:** gals night 🥰🥰

**Chocolate Thunder:** lmao where's spencer

**Beyoncé:** ha ha ha

**Dad:** Have a good night ladies.

**Jay-Z:** You all deserve a break, enjoy your night.

**Cheet-hoe:** oh we will!

**007:** SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS

**Chocolate Thunder:** babygirl please get videos

**Lady Gaga:** dont worry my handsome hunk. i plan on it.

**Dad:** Emily, please don't get arrested again.

**Cheet-hoe:** would it really be a gals night if she didn't?

**007:** lmao i'm just wild like that


	18. October 21st, 9.05p.m

**Lady Gaga:** hello my favourite people. i am sad please send cute pics 💕

**Beyoncé:** say no more fam

**Beyoncé:**

****

**Cheet-hoe:**

****

**007:**

****

**Dad:**

****

  
**Jay-Z:**

****

**Cheet-hoe:**

****

**Dad:**

****

**Lady Gaga:** these were very helpful. thank you very much. 

**Jay-Z:** Anytime, Penelope.

**Cheet-hoe:** we love youuuuu

**Chocolate Thunder:** so much momma ❤️❤️

**Dad:** Feeling better?

**Lady Gaga:** much so. 💕

**Jay-Z:** We all have cases that affect us worse than others, you are not alone.

**007:** truth

**Lady Gaga:** i know. thank u guys


	19. October 25th. 2.35a.m

**Beyoncé:** yall smell that?

**Beyoncé:** smells like spooky season

**Beyoncé:** 👻🎃💀🔪

**Jay-Z:** Spencer, go to sleep.

**Beyoncé:** or what?

**Beyoncé:** u gonna spank me?

**Jay-Z:** I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?

**Beyoncé:** lil bit...

_Lady Gaga has removed Beyoncé from the_ _group._

_Lady Gaga has removed Jay-Z from the_ _group_ _._

**Lady Gaga:** not in my house

**007:** anybody else wake up to weird sexts from hotch and reid and think it was a fever dream?

**Chocolate Thunder:** yup

**Dad:** More like a nightmare.

**Cheet-hoe:** same

**Lady Gaga:** they have been banished from the bau baddies until they get their minds out of the gutter...

**007:** yeah i really could've gone not know that 2am is heid horny hours

**Chocolate Thunder:** me too


	20. October 26th, 1.15p.m

**Chocolate Thunder:** Reid asked me three times to add him back to the chat

**007:** don't do it lmao

**Cheet-hoe:** aw but he looks so sad :((

**007:** fine whatever

**Lady Gaga:** i run a tight ship

_Lady Gaga has added 'Beyoncé' to the group._

_Lady Gaga has added 'Jay-Z' to the group._

**Lady Gaga:** i will not hesitate to remove you two again

**Beyoncé:** sorry penelope <3

**Cheet-hoe:** no you're not

**Beyoncé:** yeah i'm not lmao

**Dad:** New rule: No texting after 1am.

**Chocolate Thunder:** agreed. i need my beauty sleep

**007:** that's a lame rule

**007:** sleep is for the weak

**Jay-Z:** Emily, I worry about you constantly.

**Cheet-hoe:** lmao we all do

**007:** Hotch you sound like my mom

**Dad:** That's gotta hurt...

**Chocolate Thunder:** lmaooo

**Lady Gaga:** 🔥🔥🔥

**007:** can we just change the rule to not kinky talk

**Cheet-hoe:** agreed

**Beyoncé:** this is homophobia

**Jay-Z:** It really isn't, Spencer.

**Beyoncé:** are you on my side or not?

**Jay-Z:** I'm always on your side.

**007:** gross, they're being cute again

**Jay-Z:** I don't think it's fair to call Emily homophobic when she clearly isn't.

**Beyoncé:** :(

**Beyoncé:** no kinky texting is a stupid rule

**Dad:** Kids, I believe we have a domestic on our hands.

**Lady Gaga:**


	21. October 26th, 2.00p.m

**Cheet-hoe:** lmao they've already made up

**007:** they're so in love it's kind of annoying

**Chocolate Thunder:** true

**Dad:** I am happy for them though, they deserve it.

**007:** it was kinda funny watching reid trying to be mad at hotch

**Chocolate Thunder:** he just looked sad

**Dad:** I could hear Aaron's mopping through the wall.

**Jay-Z:** I wasn't mopping.

**Dad:** Yes, you were.

**Beyoncé:** it's all in the past

**007:** i still don't understand why you were "fighting" when all hotch did was say i'm not homophobic

**Jay-Z:** Because Spencer likes to be dramatic.

**Beyoncé:** because the make up sex is great

**Lady Gaga:** WE TALKED ABOUT THIS SPENCER

_Lady Gaga has removed Beyoncé from the group._

**Lady Gaga:** hotch get your mans in check

**Jay-Z:** How do you suggest I do that?

**007:** lmao don't spank him

**Lady Gaga:** EMILY DONT PROVOKE THEM

**007:** hehe


	22. October 30th, 6.50p.m

**Cheet-hoe:** spence, penelope, what we doing for ultimate spooky day?

 **Lady Gaga:** shots

 **007:** FUCK YEAH

 **Dad:** I am not bringing Emily to the ER this year

 **Beyoncé:** can we watch high spirits please!!??

 **Chocolate Thunder:** I like that movie

 **Jay-Z:** Me too. 

**007:** but with shots right? 

**Lady Gaga:** with shots 

**Cheet-hoe:** hotch, spence and i are gonna bring jack and henry trick or treating and then they’re going back to will for the night. 

**Beyoncé:** this is good plan

 **Beyoncé:** ultimate spooky day will be great

 **Beyoncé:** i can feel it 👻🎃👻

 **Dad:** I fear.

 **007:** you should 

**007: 🍻🍻🍻**

**Beyoncé: 🧃🧃🧃**

**Chocolate Thunder:** baby

 **Beyoncé:** it’s spelt D O C T O R 

**Dad:** Oh great, this again...

_Lady Gaga has renamed Beyoncé ‘Doctor Baby’_


	23. November 1st, 11.35a.m

**007:** i regret nothing

**Cheet-hoe:** u sure? 

**Chocolate Thunder:** I can share the pictures if you need to jog your memory...

**007:** i regret some things

**Dad:** And what would you be referring to exactly?

**007:** let’s not dwell on technicalllitys

**007:** tecknicalities 

**007:** thecnacalities

**Doctor Baby:** you can do it!!

**007:** stuff 

**Jay-Z:** There it is.

**007:** let’s change the conversation! 

**Cheet-hoe:** lmao

**Dad:** I take pity on her.

**Dad:** Aaron, anything planned for your birthday? 

**Jay-Z:** Getting laid.

_Lady Gaga has removed Jay-Z from the group._

**007:** AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH

**Chocolate Thunder:** I think I preferred hotch when he was more professional 

**Lady Gaga:** Spencer you ruined him!!!

**Doctor Baby:**...he’s not wrong tho

**Cheet-hoe:** i’m with derek on this one. didn’t need to know that. 

**Lady Gaga:** WATCH IT REID

**Lady Gaga:** thin freaking ice 

**Doctor Baby:** to quote a wise woman, i regret nothing 

**007:** nice 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i’m just reviving everything bc honestly i missed all the nice comments


End file.
